With You
by Dr.Peach
Summary: HuangZiTao, bocah polos yang tak tahu banyak mengenai dunia entertainment sang suami yang bisa membahayakannya di karenakan para sang fans fanatik. Lalu, keputusan Kris membawa Tao tinggal di kota kecil benua Eropa lainnya, menjadi kejutan besar bagi keduanya.
1. Chapter 1, Our Honeymoon

With You.

Cast : KrisTao/TaoRis and others.

Summary : HuangZiTao, bocah polos yang tak tahu banyak mengenai dunia entertainment sang suami yang bisa membahayakannya oleh para sang fans fanatik. Lalu, keputusan kris membawa tao tinggal di kota kecil benua Eropa lainnya, menjadi kejutan besar karena kemunculan sang mantan kekasih.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"apa liburan ini tak masalah untuk karirmu, gege?" tanya tao cemas.

Kris tersenyum. Sembari menggenggam erat tangan sang istri, ia mengecup kening yang tertutup poni rambut sehitam malam itu penuh sayang.

"tak apa baby. Gege sudah berkata pada manager agar membatalkan semua jadwal satu bulan kedepan" .

Tao menghela nafas. Ia merasa tak enak pada kris. ialah yang meminta agar diajak berbulan madu ke Paris, namun jikalau itu membahayakan karir seorang artis besar, Kris Wu, tao tak akan mengutamakan egonya.

Kris yang menyadari kecemasan sang kekasih, segera menatap keluar jendela pesawat. "lihat? Langit malam ini cerah sekali hm?"

Tao yang duduk persis disamping jendela, mau tak mau menatap obyek yang dibicarakan oleh namja yang resmi menjadi suaminya 3 bulan yang lalu.

"hm.." gumaman singkat dari tao membuat kris memegang dagu manis sang kekasih, lalu mengecup bibir ranum itu singkat.

"kalau begitu, kau juga harus secerah itu baby.. tenanglah tao.. takkan terjadi apapun. Bersiaplah, kita akan terbang sebentar lagi" ucap kris mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari lentik tao, memberinya rasa aman dari apapun yang menjadi kemungkinan.

.

.

**Paris.**

Kota cinta yang menjadi saksi bisu malam indah sepasang suami istri ini. Pemandangan Eiffel yang menjulang tinggi dikejauhan jendela kamar hotel mereka, membuat kris juga tao belum menutup matanya. Masih saling berpelukan sembari menatap menara eiffel tersebut dengan keadaan diam.

Tao masih menikmati sentuhan jemari kris pada rambutnya, sedangkan kris, ia sedang menghirup aroma favorit nya yang keluar dari tubuh tao.

"tidurlah.." bisik kris lembut pada sang istri yang tak terbalut benang sehelaipun.

"hm.." gumamnya, lalu mempernyamankan posisinya di dada bidang sang kekasih, lalu menutup matanya memijak awan awan mimpi yang indah.

"wo ai ni, HuangZiTao"

.

.

"ssh! Baby! Kenapa kau menangis?" panik kris saat mendapati tao menangis sesenggukan disisinya. Kris yang terbangun akan isakan tao, langsung terlonjak kaget saat mendapati paras manis sang istri dibanjiri air mata.

Tao menggeleng, mencoba meredam tangisnya. Namun mata kris tertuju pada genggaman tao, handphone milik namja manis itu.

Kris merebut paksa handphone mahal pemberiannya itu, lalu membaca apa yang baru saja membuat tao menangis.

Kris membelalakan matanya, lalu melempar gadget tak berdosa itu ke sisi kasur yang lain. ia segera menarik tao ke pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih walau malah isak tangis yang didapatnya.

'_siapa yang tega seperti ini? Tao tak bersalah apapun. Apa salah jika aku mencintai sejenisku? Lagipula di Korea, seperti ini wajar bukan? Fans sialan..'_

.

.

Kris dan tao berjalan sembari berhimpitan dengan tangan tao yang mengapit lengan kris. musim dingin di Paris, tak membuat mereka berdiam di hotel dan tak mengunjungi bangunan bersejarah ini.

Eiffel. Satu tempat yang selalu ingin tao tuju bersama calon suaminya. Terima kasih untuk kris, karena ia mampu mewujudkannya.

"kris-gege, tao ingin ituu" tunjuk tao kearah sebuah penjual pernak pernik.

Kris menyipitkan matanya, lalu segera berjalan menuju kedai kecil itu bersama tao.

"hm. Kau ingin yang mana, tao? Tunjuk saja nanti gege bayar" ucap kris, lalu bersandar pada salah satu sudut kedai sembari memainkan handphonenya.

Tao yang sibuk memilih-milih pernak pernik itu dikejutkan oleh teriakan segerombolan gadis yang berteriak dengan bahasa korea, lalu segera mengerubungi kris.

Tao terkikik begitu mendapatkan sikap kaget sang suami yang dikejutkan fansnya. Ia memilih membayar belanjaannya, lalu mundur beberapa langkah menjauh, tak mau mengganggu moment kris dengan fansfansnya.

"kau.. huangzitao?" tao terlonjak begitu seorang gadis menghampirinya, lalu bertanya dengan nada menyelidik.

"mm.. ne" ucap tao sembari menunduk, sedikit banyak, ia takut akan kemunculan gadis ini yang sudah pasti termasuk dalam daftar fans-fans kris.

"cih.. pemuda sepertimu apa yang bisa menjadi daya tarik seorang Kris Wu? Ia kaya.. tampan.. bijaksana.. berwibawa. Lalu kau? Hanya seorang mahasiswa dari University of Seoul, yatim piatu pula. Apa yang kau perbuat, bocah? Kau tak lebih dari sekedar—"

"berhenti.." tao memohon pada sang gadis dengan keadaan hampir terisak.

Gadis itu mendesis, lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"apa? Aku tahu kau. Kau mahasiswa beasiswa dari China yang hanya beruntung bisa berkenalan dengan kris, dan apa yang kau perbuat hingga kris bisa meminangmu dua bulan yang lalu?! Memberikannya ramuan cinta didalam gelas saat kalian pertama kali bertemu?!" ucap sang gadis mulai berapi api.

Tao menggeleng lemah, "cukup.. aku bukan orang seperti itu. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" tao meredam isakannya agar tak terdengar oleh kris, lalu segera berlari menjauh meninggalkan gadis tadi yang tertawa atas kemenangan.

.

.

"tao! Baby!" kris berlari tak tentu arah sepanjang kamar hotel besarnya. Masih mencari-cari dimana istrinya yang hilang saat ia disibuki oleh fansnya.

Kris melebarkan matanya begitu mendapati buntalan selimut dikasur yang bergerak gerak.

Dengan cepat, kris membuka selimut tersebut dan mendapati tao yang tertidur dengan jejak air mata, juga hidung yang memerah. Kris tahu betul jika sang istri baru saja habis menangis.

Apa.. apalagi yang diperbuat fansnya kali ini? Tak cukupkah mereka menyakiti tao selama 2 tahun terakhir semenjak kris menyatakan tao sebagai kekasihnya? Haruskah mereka menyakiti tao disaat sementara kris dan tao sedang berbulan madu?

Kris menggeram marah, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lalu dengan hati-hati mengecup pipi tao yang basah air mata, takut jika tiba tiba kris mengganggu tidur nyenyak sang kekasih.

"maafkan mereka, baby.. sakit hm?" tanya kris sendu pada tao yang tentu tak menjawab.

"apa yang mereka lakukan, kali ini?"

"tenang saja baby, gege akan selalu ada disampingmu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

LIKE? OR DELETE?

Hihi dr. Bikin ff baru lagi, padahal yang safe kan belum selesai ya.. butuh REVIEW YA supaya bisa tau dimana kekurangan dari ff ini.. THANKS A LOT READERS! LAFYA:*


	2. Chapter 2, Big Surprises

With You.

Cast : KrisTao/TaoRis and others.

Summary : HuangZiTao, bocah polos yang tak tahu banyak mengenai dunia entertainment sang suami yang bisa membahayakannya oleh para sang fans fanatik. Lalu, keputusan kris membawa tao tinggal di kota kecil benua Eropa lainnya, menjadi kejutan besar karena kemunculan sang mantan kekasih.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku tidak apa apa, Kris-ge.." Tao tersenyum lembut begitu Kris menunjukan kecemasannya. Kris menatapnya sendu, lalu mengelus punggung Tao pelan.

"kau yakin tak apa apa? Sudah 2 minggu kita di Paris dan kau selalu muntah di pagi hari. Kau sakit?" tanya Kris mencoba menunjukan perhatiannya. Tao menggeleng, berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi lalu mencoba mendudukan diri di sofa kamar hotel mereka.

"kita panggil dokter saja oke?" Kris mendudukan dirinya di samping Tao, lalu mengelus tangan pucat itu lembut.

Tao mengangguk lemah tanda ia setuju akan pertanyaan Kris.

.

.

.

"jadi.. Tao hamil, begitu maksudmu?" tanya Kris setengah sadar. Bagaimana bisa secepat ini? 1 bulan yang lalu saat mereka masih di Korea, Kris memang membayar mahal untuk menanamkan rahim di tubuh Tao, namun ia tidak menyangka hal itu bisa secepat ini.

"ya. bukankah gejalanya sudah memungkinkan? Pergerakan di dalam tubuh istrimu menunjukan demikian. Selamat Tuan Wu, saya permisi" ucap sang dokter muda lalu pamit dari hotel Kris dan Tao.

Tao menitikan air matanya. Terharu? Tentu. Ia dan Kris akan memiliki seorang buah hati pelengkap hidup mereka. Siapapun pasti senang, rite?

"selamat sayang.. aku mencintaimu, Tao" ucap Kris kemudian memeluk istri tercintanya. Sungguh, ia juga tak bisa menahan air matanya.

Tao menangis di dalam dekapan sang suami. "eomma.. eomma harus tahu tentang hal ini Gege"

Kris mengangguk antusias, ia mendekatkan laptopnya ke kasur dimana Tao yang sedang berbaring agar bisa melihat video call yang akan mereka lakukan dengan eomma Wu tercinta di Korea sana.

"eomma..." ucap Tao begitu sang ibu mengangkat telfon mereka.

"_hey.. baby panda kenapa menangis sayang? Kris kau apakan Tao?!" _tak perlu diragukan. Nyonya Wu memang menaruh perhatian lebih pada Tao. Bahkan, Kris menyangka ibunya itu lebih menyayangi menantunya daripada anaknya sendiri.

"eomma.. tenanglah. Kami membawakan berita bagus" ucap Kris sembari mengelus lembut lengan Tao.

Tao dan Kris bertatapan sebentar, lalu diangguki kecil oleh Tao, membuat Nyonya Wu semakin penasaran dengan dua malaikat tercintanya itu.

"_hey cepatlah.. eomma mengantuk. Kalian tahukan disini sudah malam.."_

Sesaat Kris ingin memberitahu kabar itu, sosok adik kecilnya mendekati sang ibu.

"_eomma, katakan kalau itu Tao-eonnie dan Kris-gege" _

"jessica" Tao tersenyum cerah begitu mendapati adik iparnya yang muncul di layar laptop.

"_Tao-eonnieee! Aku merindukanmu! Cepatlah kembali, ugh Kris-gege jahat sekali tak membiarkanku ikut kesana" _ucap Jessica sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"kau harus sekolah Sica. Dan hey, Tao itu lelaki okay? Kau harus memanggilnya Gege atau Oppa" ucap Kris mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"sudahlah Gege, cepat beritahu mereka" ucap Tao sedikit merona.

"eomma.. sica.. Tao, istriku, telah mengandung" ucap Kris membuat dua orang keluarganya itu berteriak senang.

Nyonya Wu sampai menitikan air matanya. Terharu, sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki cucu bukan?

Beribu ribu ucapan selamat diberikan oleh Nyonya Wu dan Jessica Wu.

Kris sampai harus menenangkan Tao yang masih terisak walaupun panggilan sudah diakhiri.

.

.

.

Kris mengernyit ketika ia mengecek ponselnya. Beribu ribu notifications memasuki benda mungil itu.

Beribu ribu komentar ia baca dari postingan managernya tentang kehamilan Tao. Mulai dari komentar ucapan selamat, sampai ucapan kebencian yang 'mereka' berikan.

Kris mengelus rambut Tao ketika merasakan istrinya itu terganggu dalam tidurnya. "Gege.. ada apa?"

Kris menggeleng, mengecup jidat Tao, mengantarkan pemuda berparas cantik itu agar kembali ke dalam mimpi.

Kris menghela nafas panjang. Otaknya lelah memikirkan nasib Tao dan Baby-nya. Namun fisiknya pasti akan lebih lelah karena ia akan pasang badan melindungi Tao bersiap akan serangan yang diberikan para Fansnya.

.

.

.

"Baby" Kris mengecup perut Tao tepat didepan menara Eiffel. "Appa harap, kau akan tampan seperti Appa oke?"

Tao tertawa renyah, ia mengusap surai blonde milik sang suami. "Gege.. kita bahkan belum tahu jenis kelaminnya"

Kris tersenyum, ia kembali berdiri dengan tegap, lalu menggenggam tangan sang istri. "kau benar. Jadi, kita akan makan dimana siang ini?"

.

.

.

"jangan makan itu Tao. Ibu hamil tidak boleh makan makanan seperti itu" protes Kris ketika Tao memilih makanan kesukaannya.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, lalu menghela nafas "_one fettuchinie carbonara" _

Kris tersenyum maklum.

"_done" _membuat pelayan berdarah Prancis itu pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Tao merona hebat begitu Kris sibuk saja menggoda dirinya sembari menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan.

_Blitz.. Blitz.. Blitz.._

Tao menyipitkan matanya "akkh!" begitu mendapat serangan blitz kamera. Itu menyakitkan!

Kris menyingkirkan kamera yang digenggam oleh remaja perempuan itu.

"Kris Oppa~" heboh sekumpulan remaja itu. Kris menggeram, "_stay it away!" _ucapnya dengan bahasa English yang fasih.

Para fans itu menjawab dengan bahasa Korea. Oh, ternyata mereka dari Korea juga.

"oppa, lelaki busuk ini mencoret nama baikmu!"

"oppa, ia tidak benar benar mengandungkan?"

"oppa, kenapa kau memilih lelaki ini padahal banyak yeoja lebih manis diluar sana!?"

"oppa, kau harus hati hati dengannya! Ia bukanlah lelaki baik!"

"HENTIKAN!" ucap Kris marah. Ia menggebrak meja restaurant yang mereka tempati. Lalu menarik Tao agar berdiri. Menunjukan cincin pernikahan kepada sekumpulan fans fansnya itu.

"lihat? Kita sudah menikah sejak lama tak mungkin aku berpaling! Aku mencintainya! Dan YA. kalau kau bertanya tentang kehamilannya, TAO MEMANG SEDANG MENGANDUNG ANAKKU DALAM USIA KANDUNGAN 3 MINGGU! Puas kalian? Permisi"

Kris mengeluarkan sejumlah uang lalu diletakannya di meja kasir, dan segera keluar dari restaurant itu menggandeng Tao. Bertepatan dengan datangnya pesanan mereka.

.

.

.

"hiks.. gege" Tao mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang kekasih. Matanya belum bisa ia buka sejak terkena tragedi blitz kamera tadi. "sst.. baby, tenanglah sedikit. Matamu akan sehat kembali. Oke? Tenanglah.."

Kris mengelus punggung sang kekasih dan memberikan ciuman bertubi tubi pada kepala sang istri.

"kita pergi dari Paris. Oke?"

.

.

.

Dengan membawa 2 koper besar, Kris dan Tao berjalan meninggalkan Paris menuju Stasiun utama disana. Barcelona, adalah tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

Kris menggenggam tangan Tao saat mereka berada di kereta. Kereta tercepat ini membawa mereka meninggalkan Paris menuju Barcelona selama setengah jam.

Tanggung jawab Kris memang berat. Ia harus membawa koper yang terbesar sembari meranseli tas di pundak. Tak peduli dengan gelar artis ternama di wilayah wilayah Asia, yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah hidup bebas bersama Tao.

.

.

Mungkin benar. Di sisi kecil kota Barca ini mereka bisa hidup tenang. Tak ramai penduduk, dengan jalan jalan kecil nan tertata rapih, dan block block apartment kecil dengan bau khas makanan Spanyol.

Kota ini bukanlah pusat kota Barcelona yang sering dibicarakan orang orang. Kris dan Tao harus menempuh perjalanan 2 jam dari stasiun untuk menuju daerah nyaman ini.

Sekarang, mereka sedang beristirahat di toko roti kecil yang memiliki nuansa khas Barcelona.

Tao tersenyum kecil ketika melihat pemuda berpakaian musim dingin mengendarai sepeda sambil bernyanyi bahasa Spanyol melintas didepan toko. Tempat favorite Tao, jendela.

.

.

Helaan nafas Tao dengar dari arah seberang. Kris membanting handphone nya pada meja rotan milik toko roti itu.

"ada apa gege?" tanya Tao sembari menyeruput cokelat panasnya.

"hotel di daerah sini sangat susah dicari dan yang ada sudah penuh. Disini memang minim akan hotel. bagaimana ini?"

Tao termenung. Keduanya terdiam memikirkan tempat tinggal yang memungkinkan untuk keduanya.

.

.

"Kris?"

.

.

.

"Luhan, perkenalkan ini istriku, Wu ZiTao" ucap Kris memperkenalkan Tao pada sahabat lamanya. Tao tersenyum canggung lalu menjabat tangan pemuda cantik di hadapannya itu.

"woa Kris! dia cantik juga! Seleramu memang bagus" ucap Luhan tersenyum.

Kris menjitak kepala Luhan, "jangan—"

"hey hey. Kau ingatkan statusku apa?" lalu Kris tertawa mengingat Luhan juga menempati posisi sama seperti istrinya. Luhan juga seorang istri.

"jadi.. kau kemari dan tak memberikanku kabar?" ucap Luhan kesal pada Kris, lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Tao.

Kris menggeleng, "dui bu qi Lu, kami sedang cemas dan tak terpikir kau tinggal disini. Ah iya, kau tahu dimana kami bisa tinggal?"

Luhan tersenyum lembut pada Tao, menggenggam jemari lentik Tao "tentu saja aku tahu! Aku punya usaha apartment disini! Tak jauh dari rumahku dan kedai roti ini"

Kris memutarkan bola matanya tak suka. Sedari tadi Tao hanya diam, namun sepertinya Luhan lebih antusias berbicara dengannya daripada dengan sahabat kecilnya.

"ayo! Kukenalkan dengan suamiku dan kutunjukan apartmentku.. hmm tapi seingatku sudah penuh. Ah sudahlah! Nanti kutanya suamiku dulu" Luhan dengan semangat membawakan koper Tao, lalu menggeretnya keluar kedai roti. Meninggalkan Kris yang menghela nafas pasrah.

Sahabatnya itu memang tidak pernah berubah.

.

.

"ini rumahku! tunggu dulu ya, aku mau bereskan ruang tamu dulu" ucap Luhan. Kris dan Tao terkagum melihat rumah kecil Luhan yang berada beberapa Block dari toko roti tadi.

Rumah bergaya Eropa ini terhimpit rumah rumah lain namun tetap rapih tertata.

"masuklah" ucap Luhan mempersilahkan kedua tamu berdarah sama –China- dengannya itu agar segera masuk.

"rumahmu bagus Lu" ucap Kris merileks-kan otot ototnya.

Luhan membuka daftar buku apartmentnya, lalu tersenyum cerah. "tepat sekali! Ada apartment berisi 2 kamar, 2 kamar mandi, 1 dapur, dan 1 ruang utama di lantai 2 milikku beberapa block dari sini. tidak semewah mansionmu Wu, tapi setidaknya ini cukup besar untuk daerah ini"

Kris melihat foto yang diberikan Luhan. Wow, sepertinya akan nyaman.

"aku ambil. Berapa uang sewanya?" Luhan tertawa mendengar ucapan Kris.

"jangan sombong begitu, ini free untuk kalian. Kemarin, Sehun mendapatkan pekerjaan baru di kota jadi kita sangat tercukupi sekarang"

"sehun?" tanya Tao menajamkan pendengarannya.

"eum! Suamiku! Sebentar lagi ia akan pulang. Mungkin 5 menit lagi?"

Kris dan Luhan mengabaikan Tao yang terlihat cemas di sofa ruang tamu Luhan. Kris dan Luhan sibuk membicarakan sahabat sahabat kecil mereka, juga Kris yang dimarahi abis abisan oleh sang Manager karena Hiatus dari dunia Entertainment dalam jangka waktu panjang.

Tapi toh, sang manager memaklumi itu semua. Hingga buah hati mereka lahir, Kris baru akan kembali ke Korea.

"itu dia Sehun!" Luhan menunjuk semangat pada pintu utama rumah utama mereka yang terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pria tampan berkulit sangat putih dan berwajah sangat Asia.

"T-Tao Hyung.." Sehun membelalakan matanya begitu pandangan keduanya bertemu.

"sehunnie.." hingga suara rendah Tao menjadi akhir dari berisiknya ruangan itu. Seketika semuanya hening. Dua insan itu menatap satu sama lain tak berkedip. Membuat 2 orang lainnya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Dan membuat 4 orang itu diam tak bergerak barang seinci.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC! **

Mian readers dr. belum sempet bales reviewnya:( THANKS A LOT BUAT REVIEW NYAAA! ini dr. bawa chap baru. agak bingungin ya dan ga nyambung ya maf banget banget banget hehe._. maaf safe nya di delete dulu yaa:( nanti dr. repost kok! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW UNTUK CHAP INI!:D annyyyeeeooonggg^^


End file.
